User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Galactic History
This is a new part to the history of the infinite multyvers, the last parts title was misleading when you think about it but it did have pdf's linked on it that talk about what happened before the events on earth but this part will have more information about what happened before the events on earth and it will have information about what happened on earth. Ohalu council The Ohalu Council(Xen energy ethereal council which is made up of the 12 Gods of creation and God) is Sirian Based and is a Group of Angelistic Beings from Heaven ("NON-PHYSICAL HEAVENLY" Black and the Brown Sirian's.) and they are from the Higher Dimensions. They are the Elohims(Sirian-Anunnaki). The Ohalu Sirian's volunteered to descend a portion of themselves to act as a bridge, or balance, for the descension into Physical Reality. They descended into Physical Bodies to experience Physical Reality. Which can only be experienced from a Physical Body, and not a Light Body. This group became known as the Sirius A. The Torah aka the first five books of Moses, which is the Old Testament, come from Ohalu Council and they have been dramaticly changed.Old Hebrew language is the language of Ohalu Council.This is the world language and it comes from cosmic inteligence which you call God. Creation of the Universe The Third Universe was created by the Black and Brown Sirian Ohalu Council Elohim/s. It of which was the Dense Physical Plane then. Where the first Dense Physical Plane Vibrational Beings had existed then. Who were the "PHYSICAL NON-HEAVENLY" Black and the Brown Sirian's. As was the Great God Creator of the first Flesh Being Sirian's then. Satan and the Draconians creation Satan wished to create a model universe for his beliefs. Satan’s goal was to totally control all physical universes and lock them off from salvation. Satan still wants to control the minds of all beings so that the only link they have to the Mind of God is what he allows. Nubilus ethereal beings entered this universe during the time of the Lyraen civilization. The nubilus ethereal beings operated at the right hand of Satan(And the nubilus ethereal council which Satan(Enlil) is apart of) and created a civilization within the DNA of the anunnaki(Because Enlil was an anunnaki wo turned into a draconian) and they inserted the nubilus ethereal gene. They developed into the Draco (cold blooded, reptilian), nubilus ethereal beings incarnated in these dracos. This race wasnt originally known as the draconians and was created by the Anunnaki and Orion Empires with a consciousness that was 99% xen energy and 1% nubilus energy(most alien races that are physical have 99% xen energy and 1% nubilus energy based consciousness), this race was a Orion-Anunnaki hybrid race that evolved into the Martians which Enlil ruled and later manipulated there consciousness to create the Draconian empire/Dark morpher empire. Lyraen civilization Lyraens were an ethereal race which originated from the ethereal race in Sirius which are the Elohim OhaIu(The Elohim OhaIu created this 3rd universe/3rd vibrational dimension). At the center of the galaxy was the Lyraen civilization which was border line E.T./physical reality it was Christlike, etheric, and very noble. The Lyraens were the greatest culture ever known to this galaxy; their sphere of influence covered not only this galaxy but many around it for millions of years. Without physical bodies in their pure state, they had bodies made of light. Their first colony on Earth was the beginning of the original Atlantean civilization which was etheric/E.T. like. The Lyraens realized that their civilization was in jeopardy from the Draco race(Draconians). They decided to create a balance in physical form between themselves and their opposites in hope of preventing conflict. This was the creation of the Amphibian race (hybrid of reptilian/mammalian) and was a gigantic galactic, inter galactic, and inter universal experiment. The Amphibian races were designed by OhaIu through the Sirians to be a bridge. Ohalu Council is an E.T./Angelic group that has the function of tabernacle (that which covers and protects) and acts as a bridge. Its purpose is to span the gap between physical reality and true reality. The Lyraens incarnate into physical bodies, the E.T. group who performed the Ohalu function volunteered to descend a portion of itself to act as a bridge, or balance, for this incorrect pattern. This group became known as Sirius A. Factions developed as DNA was manipulated and altered to suit the various environments in which the light beings now lived. Physical bodies were designed to accommodate the atmospheres and conditions of the various planets that encompassed the Lyraen civilization. This Galactic civilization, once comprised of unified beings each identical to the other, was now confronted with differences in body type. They followed the pattern of the 12 rays emanating from the Mind of God, thereby producing the 12 frequencies, or main Galactic root races(12 ancient god empires, 12 races of this Lyraen civilization). Their first colony on Earth was known as Lemuria. At the same time the negative side (Draconian race) developed into the dark reptilian races and eventually insect species. Parts of the old Lyraen civilization were absorbed into the Draco empire. Among these were the star systems of Rigel, Zeta Reticuli 1, and Zeta Reticuli 2. Pleaidian Council Another group formed called the Pleaidian Council. The Pleaidians are a sub-race of one of the 12 root races known as the Xenplexians/Anunnaki. The Pleaides is a group of 7 stars with 16 inhabited planets. The Pleaidian Council had the intention of recreating the Lyraen civilization They started what is known as the Atlantean Empire or the second Atlantean cycle knows as the Atlans, the first cycle was an etheric/E.T. type colony comprised of the original Lyraen civilization. The Atlantean Empire was later infected by the Martians/Draconians. Martians, Draconians and Atlantis In order to remove the Martian infection and the Draconians from Earth, the Nordics, who are in control of the Pleaidian Council made an alliance with the Anunnaki(Sirian Elohim Ohalu). Severe battles ensued between the allies of the Nordics and the Anunnaki against the Draco/Lemurians. When the Draco realized that they would be driven off the planet Earth, they prepared vast underground bases. At the same time the Xenplexians/Anunnaki created a race from primate genetics which developed into the human race. The Martian infection in the Atlantean empire eventually gained control and the draconians took control and used the empire for evil, the Sumerians civilization was created with the help of the Sirian Ohalu. (After the War in heaven one of the Martian-Orion queens escaped and she may have came back in the past few years but she is no longer working for the Draconians and Enlil) Around 12,000 to 16,000 years ago BCE(0 WIH(0 war in heaven happens)) the Draconians began experimenting with the core of the Earth itself, from within the inner systems of tunnels that connected various parts of the planet. Tunnels that had been constructed many millions of year’s prior by the elder race. These experiments, which occurred deep with the Earth’s core, would ultimately have disastrous effects. At one point the Light Membrane by which consciousness itself could connect to this dimension, began to fall apart, and Earth faced a total ecological breakdown. The experiments with earths core which was implanting crystal generators into it caused this. These crystal generators were the crystal pyramids the martians/draconians built to gain access to the ley lines and create there own consciousness grids to manipulate human consciousness and control it. The creation of the greys The Orion-Draconians decided to create a race of beings out of humanoid genetics to monitor the occurrences on Earth for the Draco. Famous for abducting humans, they are the 4 foot and 3 foot "Greys" with the black wrap around eyes and are under the control of the Rigelians who work directly for the Draco Empire. The Rigelians were once part of the Lyraen Civilization and were physically equal to the tall blonds or Nordics. During the Draco invasion of that sector (Civil War), their planet was so bombarded and contaminated by nuclear waste that they degenerated into a genetically and hormonally weak race which survives by using the life material of others. 12 Hebrew tribes During the period that the Sirians influenced the Egyptian civilization, further genetic purification was needed. The Hebrew race was introduced by the Sirian-Anunnaki/Xenplexians as a further attempt to overcome the reptilian brain and balance the Left Brain and Right Brain. Symbolically, the Hebrew race is a Pineal Gland through which global Kundalini can rise by way of a Christ figure emerging. DNA is programmed to be released at various stages until this is accomplished. The 12 tribes of Israel represent the 12 frequencies as they relate to Earth and their unification back to the source. People now live in what might be called the end of time, or the final stages of the 9th completion of the Book of Revelation programming. All frequencies are returning to claim their own and in the purification of their frequencies on Earth, they themselves will be purified, leading to the perfection of the illusion for each of the 12 rays and allowing for return to the Mind of God. The Solar Brotherhood of the seven rays This discourse is about the Ancient Lemurian bloodlines of the Aramu Muru. A legendary bloodline that goes back many centuries to people known as the Aser, the Elder race(Which are the Lyraens ethereal beings(Seraphim/Sons of Fire) which became the humans first root race) This elder race cohabitated the planet along with the hybrid children of the Anunnaki, who have been here on the Earth plane for over 400,000 years. Lemuria is actually the name for the latter part of lands once known as, the Motherland of Mu. The destruction of lands of Mu and its submergence was not a singular incident, but a series of cataclysms. After the initial devastation had its way, many of the landmasses that comprised MU were lost. However much of the lands remained and would become rebirthed as Le-mu-ria. After initially three periods of destruction, what was left of Mu was rebirthed as Lemuria. Around 12,000 to 16,000 years ago BCE(0 WIH(0 war in heaven happens)) the Draconians began experimenting with the core of the Earth itself, from within the inner systems of tunnels that connected various parts of the planet. Tunnels that had been constructed many millions of year’s prior by the elder race. These experiments, which occurred deep with the Earth’s core, would ultimately have disastrous effects. At one point the Light Membrane by which consciousness itself could connect to this dimension, began to fall apart, and Earth faced a total ecological breakdown. The experiments with earths core which was implanting crystal generators into it caused this. These crystal generators were the crystal pyramids the martians/draconians built to gain access to the ley lines and create there own consciousness grids to manipulate human consciousness and control it. At some point when the Elder Races realized the certain events were going to be inevitable, and the destruction could not be averted, it would be necessary to take drastic measures to save something, or loose everything. No doubt there, were many meetings between the wisdom counsels that existed it those times amongst the Elder Races about what to do, or if anything could be done at all. Everything that had been created; all the glory of millions of years of evolution was about to vanish from the annals of time. As well, they fore saw that this problem might spread throughout our solar system, perhaps even the Universe. If this occurred the memories of untold millions of beings throughout the Galaxy could be totally wiped clean from the Akashic Records. The Saga of the Lords of MU *Aramu Muru. (Serpentine Father) *Aramu Mayu (Serpentine Mother) The legend goes that just before the final destruction of Lemuria, Sanat Kumara, grandfather to the Solar Brotherhood assigned his heir Aramu Muru and 12 other "Serpentine Lords" to take the records and power objects of the Amaru to various parts of the world for safekeeping. These beings were the hybrid children of the Anunnaki and the Elder Earth race of the Aser. These groups or ‘Rings’ as they were called would later become known in our history as founding genetic lines or clans, with origins back to the ‘Root Race’ or the Elder Race, an original Earth Race. These rings were placed in each culture. Ancient Societies of the Seven Rays Solar Brotherhood The Order of the Seven Rays & Path of the Dragon Mystery School have existed since the dawn of humanity. Legend has it that they were founded by a Star Nation culture bearer known as Sanat Kumara or Karttikeya ("Son of the Pleiades") who arrived on Earth from the Seven Sisters, the headquarters of the Order of the Seven Rays in our part of the galaxy, with the secrets of human evolution. He taught developing humanity the alchemical practices through which a man or woman could achieve Godhood and realize their divinity. Through him they could achieve God-Realization, which is the final goal of human evolution. #Nagas (Serpents in Sanscrit) of Indus (India). #The earliest Mayans and their first Serpent kings, Caramaya and Naga Maya. #Later the Serpentine Kings Kukulcan and Quetzalcoatal creating the Itza Maya Culture of South America. #The Lung Dragons of China, and an interesting fact is that an ancient Chinese term for dragon was Naga. #Amarus and Con Ticci Viracocha of Peru. #The Zohar is said to have passed from Adam to Noah and then to Abraham, who immigrated to Egypt. The Zohar or the Books of Splendor – were the Original texts of the Kabbalah. An earlier priest cult in Egypt was specifically formed to take care of the Royalty that went by the title of “Messah" or Crocodile Lords, who also lay claim to the Adam or Amen (Sun King) as being their Kamara. The early Egyptians who built the pyramids were called the Naga, which may be due to the influence of... #The Olmec returning to North Africa from the lands of the Maya. #The Azteca who absorbed the cultures and religions of Meso-America had the goddess Coatlcue she wore a skirt of snakes, she is often depicted as having two dragon heads. #In the mythology of Sumeria the goddess Tiamat the goddess of chaos energy. The Babylonian sun god, Marduk. In a celestial battle which took place in the heavens, Marduk slew Tiamat. Then, from Tiamuat’s dismembered body, he fashioned the heavens and the earth. From her dragon’s blood Marduk created man. #Nidhogg is said to be the Dragon Father of an underground world known by the Norse as Niflheim. The other 'Rings,' are unknown, (although not entirely) and have been lost to Myth and Legend. Possibly they are in the North lands. Extra information *Xenplexians are more Amphibian the Reptilian *12 mega galaxies and the 12 rays Seven rays The seven rays is an occult concept that has appeared in several religions and esoteric philosophies in both Western culture and in India since at least the sixth century BCE. Also they are known as gods or angels from different planets. Blavatsky wrote in the first book of The Secret Doctrine of an " analogy between the Aryan or Brahmanical and the Egyptian esotericism" and that the "seven rays of the Chaldean Heptakis or Iao, on the Gnostic stones" represent the seven large stars of the Egyptian "Great Bear" constellation, the seven elemental powers, and the Hindu "seven Rishis." She stated that the seven rays of the Vedic sun deity Vishnu represent the same concept as the "astral fluid or 'Light' of the Kabalists," and that the seven emanations of the lower seven sephiroth are the "primeval seven rays," and "will be found and recognized in every religion." In the third volume of the Secret Doctrine, published posthumously, Blavatsky described the "Seven Primeval Rays" as a group of celestial beings also known as "Gods" or "Angels" or "Powers". She stated that this symbolism was "adopted later on by the Christian Religion as the 'Seven Angels of the Presence.'" In Theosophy, the seven rays are said to be seven major types of Light-Substance (spirit/matter) (waves/particles) that compose the created universes. These are also believed to convey "Divine Qualities". The Order of the Seven Rays & Path of the Dragon Mystery School have existed since the dawn of humanity. Legend has it that they were founded by a Star Nation culture bearer known as Sanat Kumara or Karttikeya ("Son of the Pleiades") who arrived on Earth from the Seven Sisters, the headquarters of the Order of the Seven Rays in our part of the galaxy, with the secrets of human evolution. He taught developing humanity the alchemical practices through which a man or woman could achieve Godhood and realize their divinity. Through him they could achieve God-Realization, which is the final goal of human evolution. Category:Blog posts Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire Category:Galactic Federation of Light Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Anunnaki empire Category:Martian empire Category:History/Information Category:Human empire Category:Orion empire